


As My King Demands

by Zephyros22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor kink if you squint, Blow Jobs, Bo-Katan wishes Din would just do his damn job, Boba is tired of chasing after these two, Clan Leader Din Djarin, Cuddling, Din hates being King, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, King Din Djarin, Making Out, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Planet Hoth (Star Wars), Reader just wants some goddamn alone time with her bf, Sneaking Out, Snowed In, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, getting caught, mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: "Wonder what all those officials would think of this." Din murmured, voice echoing deep inside your chest. "You, sitting all pretty on my lap, draped in my fur cape."You shuddered at the image despite yourself. You couldn't help it, imagining your form straddling your king's lap as he held an otherwise mundane meeting with scandalized council members. The thought of a dozen eyes on your figure whilst Din held a bruising hold on you made you nearly come undone right there."I might just have to make you my queen." He spoke, voice dangerously low.--Fed up with not being able to see Din due to his duties as leader of Mandalore, you have to invent ways for him to make time for you. Buried deep in the snow on Hoth after a tactful escape, you two finally have time to fully indulge in each other.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	As My King Demands

**Author's Note:**

> //Blows kiss  
> To all the single folks out there

"Hoth? Are you serious?"

You shot the Mandalorian next to you a broad grin. Din merely gazed back, his expressionless helmet reflecting your delighted face in the dim cockpit.

"Yes, Hoth." You replied, almost giddy. "If there's one place that Bo and Fett won't find us, it's definitely Hoth."

It was all part of an elaborately, painstakingly drawn plan. One that you had managed to concoct between endless clan councils, administrative roundtables, and royal briefings which Din presided over. It had taken weeks and calling in every favor you knew whilst trying to keep everything secret from even the Mand'alor himself. 

The position was almost unbecoming of your Mando, with his outwardly gruff appearance and yet awkwardly shy demeanor. It was, however, his rightful place as owner of the dark saber, the one he had wrested from Moff Gideon all those moons ago. Why Bo-Katan didn't challenge him for it was beyond you. As long as you had been a part of the Night-Owls the heiress had been relentless in her pursuit of the trophy, and the throne that came with it. 

Strategically speaking, it did make sense. It wasn't a good political look for a former terrorist to become Queen, not one associated with the corruption of Mandalore's past, or it's link to the insidious Death Watch. A common man, a foundling, one who could relate to the people but had rightfully earned his place, was a much better fit for the new Mandalore. 

It wasn't a role Din went into willingly. He had tried to get out of it more than once, but it seemed the harder he tried to force Bo to relieve him of the position, the more his image improved. As much as he loathed to admit it, the Mandalorians flung to the far reaches of the galaxy had rallied behind their new leader. More and more warriors pledged themselves to clan Djarin by the day. You wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, except for the fact that Din's increased popularity meant more and more time away from you. 

Your position as bodyguard (a blatantly redundant role) and royal advisor meant you saw Din every day. However, he was rarely unaccompanied. Bo-Katan and her retinue, plus other clan leaders as well as newly appointed Prime Minister Korkie Kyrze, were constantly in his presence. The time you two had spent together, and the love affair that had blossomed with it, slowly diminished as Din's responsibilities grew. 

So, you had created increasingly devious ways of inventing time for you both. A faked diplomatic mission to Coruscant, an invite to a banquet on Naboo, a call for aid by an old friend on Sorgen were amongst the abrupt, urgent (and completely fake) missions you had created to get some karking _alone time_ with the Mand'alor. 

Din was grateful for the opportunities to escape the stuffy meetings, tedious councils and receptions that plagued his daily life. Because Bo did most of the administrative duties anyways, having taken it upon herself to assume much of the grunt work of the position of Mand'alor, it usually took the court a few days to notice your absence. By that point you two were usually headed back. However, one more than one occasion, Bo would send a hunter after you both to drag you both back by your scruffs to Mandalore. 

Without fail, this hunter always turned out to be either Fennec or Fett. Both were legendary trackers, and despite your increasingly conniving plans, both managed to find you within a day of being sent out. Bo, becoming increasingly frustrated with your little escapades, had the two's comm frequency pretty much dialed to her personal commlink to apprise them of future jailbreaks. 

Thus, you had to get creative with your destinations. On all paperwork, you and Din were headed for a diplomatic relief mission on the war-torn planet of Ryloth. Your contact there would be able to cover for you for several days, at which point you and Din would be buried deep into the bunker you had created in the Icefall Plains on Hoth.

It was a truly genius plan if you said so yourself. You said as much to Din beside you: "As long as we time everything right, we can likely use this as a secret bunker for months to come."

Din looked at you hard, still clad in his ceremonial cuirass. Then, he huffed a laugh. 

"If you spent half of your brain working on your actual duties, we would have rebuilt Mandalore by now."

You scoffed, sending him a glance from your eyes otherwise trained on the hyperlane in front of you. "You're starting to sound like Bo-Katan." You teased. "Shall I start calling you Lady Kyrze?"

Din shifted beside you, and you felt, rather than saw the shift in his demeanor. 

"I'd have a lot of things I'd rather you call me." He spoke, and the tone of his voice dipped low, the huskiness added to by the roughness of the vocalizer. You shivered, a pleasant trill running up your spine at his tone. 

"As you wish, Mand'alor." You murmured back, eyes flashing mischievously. "Who am I to deny my king?"

The air between you two was electric, charged with weeks of being unable to see each other without an audience. You could feel your heartbeat flutter against your throat, and the sensation brought with it the feeling of when Din had bit hard enough to bruise there during your last rendezvous, forcing you to wear high collars for at least a week after. You could sense the smugness rolling off the former bounty hunter every time someone remarked on your sudden change in style. 

Stars, how you wished he would do it again. Right here, in the middle of the cockpit. 

Din chuckled again, and this time the sound was deeper, reverberating in his chest. "Deny me, huh?" he asked, and oh no, you knew where he was likely headed with this. "I'll have to remember that."

You swallowed visibly, feeling your core warm at his words. Gods, how could he undo you so quickly? With just a few words you were warming under his gaze, imagining his touch skimming across your flesh and breath hot against your skin-

The console beeped, and you were almost relieved to find that you were approaching your destination. As you eased out of hyperspace, the ship lurching to a slow orbit, you swore you heard Din almost _growl_ in frustration at the interruption. A glance at him proved that he was still quite collected, sitting nonchalantly in the passenger seat. You cast him a sly grin, then turned your eyes to the icy planet before you. Impatience wearing at you, you guided the ship to a low descent aimed at the southern hemisphere. 

"We'll be landing shortly, my king." You spoke, stressing the last word breathlessly. Din hummed in reply, and the sound alone made your chest flutter. 

\----

It took you some time to settle in. Despite having much of your supplies delivered ahead of time, you and Din still had quite a few crates to unpack upon landing. The frigid cold quickly seeped past your armor and into your bones. You envied the fur cape Din was wrapped in, even if it was just an ornamental piece. 

You took a moment to admire the landscape outside the abandoned Republic outpost you had scouted. The world was covered in a pristine, sparkling layer of snow. The sun had dipped low on the horizon, and now the landscape was colored with the strange colors of purple twilight in between day and darkness. It was dipping well below freezing quite quickly, and you tugged your cape tighter around you, heading inside.

By the time you had unloaded all the rations, spare blankets, and other necessities from the shuttle, you were cold, exhausted, and in desperate need of your Mand'alor's attention. 

Din took it upon himself to finish setting up camp. The old Republic base turned ice cave that you had claimed was now furnished with furs, supplies, and a warm, crackling campfire. Despite your protests, your Mando had set you up near the fire, draping you in his fur cape as he worked on preparing a meal for you both. He had since ditched his helmet, and from your seat near the fire you admired his handsome, warmly lit face. His tousled, curly dark hair looked almost amber in the firelight.

"Stop it." He told you, albeit good-naturedly. You couldn't hide your smile. 

"Why should I?" You asked. "I barely see you without your helmet, I'm just admiring the fact that I have one of the best-looking men in the entire galaxy cooking me dinner."

Din turned his face away from you, but you could see his ears redden from your words. Even after all the time you two had spent together, he was still self-conscious of showing his bare face to you. It had taken you a while to coax him away from the staunch religious traditions of The Watch, but with your constant praise and gentle reaffirmations, he had grown more comfortable not wearing his helmet around you. 

Din didn't answer, so you changed the subject. "How long do you think it'll take Fett and Fennec to find us this time?" You asked, and Din huffed. 

"If your plan is as good as you say it is, a week." He replied simply, turning with a plate of fire roasted meat and warm bread. "If not, a few days at most."

You hummed, happily accepting the plate. Din sat beside you, and you tucked yourself into his side, draping the fur cape over you both. 

"Knowing Fett, he probably already knows we're on our way to Ryloth." You commented after a few bites. "If Bo thinks something is up, he'll send Fennec there by the time we wake up tomorrow."

"Let's hope not." Din replied and slowly, almost shyly, draped an arm over you. You cuddled further into him. Stars, even with his armor one he was like a furnace. You barely needed the fur cape with him beside you. You wanted to stretch like a Lothcat and curl up his lap to soak up the heat. 

You finished your meal, feeling the warm weight of good food settle in your stomach. Now warmed by Din's body heat and the crackling fire, relaxed by a meal and being way from prying eyes, you finally found yourself relaxing. Your limbs fell loose, nearly limp against your king's broad, muscular form. 

You sprawled lazily across his lap, enjoying being so close. Your shoulders rested across his thighs, but with the fur cape draped over your form you could barely feel his metal greaves digging into your figure. Stars, when was the last time you were this close to him? It felt like an entire life cycle, interrupted by droning voices and piles of paperwork. 

You lifted a hand, bringing it close to your lover's stubbly jaw. Din practically leaned into the touch, never one for public affection but touch-starved all the same. You could hear the way your nails scratched against his beard, feel the prickle under your fingertips. You sighed contentedly, wiggling to make yourself comfortable. The motion made Din shift in response and- oh?

"What I would give to have you curled in my lap like this during a clan council meeting." Din all but growled, and you were momentarily surprised by the deep tenor of his voice. You didn't have much time to dwell on it, the thought of Din openly displaying his claim over you to the other clan leaders sending a warmth licking at your core. You shivered, feeling now a prodding in your shoulder that certainly was _not_ beskar. Clearly you weren't the only one looking forward to this getaway. 

You smirked, a mischievous feeling rising in your chest. "Is that so?" You answered noncommittally. "I can't imagine they'd be pleased with that. What would you say to them?"

A hand rose to cup your own against his face. His gloves were still on, and you could feel the leather rub pleasantly against your skin. 

"She's mine."

With a sudden heave you were hauled into Din's lap. Surprised as you were to find yourself there, you didn’t have much time to think before the monarch was pushing the fur cape from your form and exposing you to the frigid air. You shivered, both at his touch and at the sudden chill. Your brought up your hands to his shoulders to balance yourself as you straddled him. You could feel your heartbeat rising in your chest, a sharp staccato compared to the low crackling of the fire behind you. 

You still had your armor on, though it did nothing to keep out the chill. Outside the cave, only half sealed by the ramp of the shuttle, you could hear the freezing, biting wind howling. Din didn't seem to notice, instead focused on your form seated on his lap.

 _"Cyar'ika."_ Din breathed, and you felt yourself nearly go limp at the way he spoke the endearment. _"Mesh'la."_

You were still limp, pliant from your fatigue and full stomach. Din took advantage of that fact, releasing the clasp on your cuirass that made your chest piece fall away. Din discarded it somewhere beside him, leather tipped fingers seeking the hem of your shirt. Soon his hand found the seam, reaching up in between you both so he could palm your chest. 

You hummed pleasantly at the contact, feeling his fingers drag over your breast. You could feel your growing arousal at his insistent, yet gentle touch. You yourself focused on his face, leaning forward and peppering kisses against his throat. The contact forced a small groan from him, obviously approving of your ministrations. With your arms still draped across his shoulders you could feel the roll of his bicep as he fondled the warm skin of your torso. 

Without warning, he pinched a nipple, causing you to gasp against his jaw. He rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, and you nearly keened at the contact. You wanted to be ashamed of yourself, so needy under his touch, but the weeks of sleeping without him, wishing for his warm broad form against yours overrode any sense of embarrassment. 

"Feels good." You slurred against the warmly scented flesh of his throat, and Din breathed heavy against the junction between your neck and shoulder. The hardness in his pants was undeniable now, rubbing against the peak of your thighs. The friction lit a fire within you, and you automatically rolled your hips against his. Din groaned, and you felt the sound reverberate against your collarbone. 

"Need to get this off." He spoke, voice low and gravely in your ear. A hand guided you to the clasp under his triceps which, after a moment of fumbling, you released. It took you a moment, but soon you freed the clasp from his other side as well. Din paused, withdrawing his hand so he could take off the armor completely. As he did you relieved yourself of your armor padding and pauldrons, so that only your outer and undershirt remained. 

"Too many layers." You murmured, feeling you skin warm despite shedding your outerwear. Din huffed in response, and you felt his breath on your cheeks as his mouth descended to yours. His lips were chapped due to the cold, but you found yourself not minding as you leaned into the kiss, dragging your teeth across his bottom lip. 

The hand that had reached for your breast now snuck up the back of your shirt, and you shivered at the gloved touch against the small of your spine. Yet you didn't break the kiss, feeling Din's lips move against yours in a way that left you dizzy with need. 

"You're so soft." He murmured. "Always so soft."

You smiled against his lips, rocking once more against his hips, the friction left you both groaning, and you wished you could shed your outer layers without breaking contact with him. 

Although...

Breaking the kiss, you shifted downwards, lips tracing against his jaw, then the little skin exposed of his throat. Soon you descended even farther downwards, fingers toying with his belt. You could feel Din shudder against your touch, his hand withdrawn completely from you now. You unclasped the belt of his pants, reaching under the hem with agile fingers. The Mandalorian before you groaned openly at your touch, one hand reaching to grasp your hair as you released his member. 

_"Cyar'ika..."_ He murmured again, the word slurred in his mouth with desire. Before he could utter another word your fingers encircled him, giving his already hard length a few quick pulls before lowering your mouth to the tip. Din stifled a groan, the sound almost pained against your touch. 

You took him in your mouth, feeling his leaking tip against your tongue. You licked experimentally up his length and felt his member twitch in response. You yourself grew wet at the sound that your king made, a combination of desire and utter satisfaction at your gesture. As much as he tried not to, Din bucked against your mouth. You felt his girth touch the back of your throat for a moment, but ultimately let him settle again before continuing. 

Bobbing slowly, sensually, you drew your mouth up and down from the tip to the base as slowly as you could muster. Din’s frustration was evident in the way he gripped your hair, his breathing labored. Still, without any hurry at all, you encircled his cock with the warm, wet heat of your mouth, listening to his increasingly desperate moans. 

"Stars, you're so good." He murmured, and you nearly wanted to preen at the praise. "Such a good girl."

You hummed against his length and felt his shudder at the vibration. Before you could continue, you felt the grip in your air pull you upwards. Releasing his length with a 'pop', you rose with his gesture until you were again seated on his lap. 

"Get these off." Din all but growled against your throat, hands searching desperately for the hem of your pants. 

Again, you felt that mischievous nature rise within you. "Yes, Mand'alor." You replied, unable to contain the cheekiness in your voice. Again, Din growled, the sound tracing straight to your soaking core.

You obeyed. After all, who were you to disobey direct orders from the Mand'alor himself? Rising off his lap, you undid the buckle of your belt and slowly slid off your greaves, leaving only your underwear behind. Din aided you, holding tight to one leg and then the other as you discarded the armor piece and leggings that came with. 

Before you realized what he was doing, you felt him tug at the hem of your shirt, and instinctively you raised your arms so he could slide it off of you. Without your undershirt or bindings, your breasts fell out from under the garments into the exposed air. You shivered, pressing yourself into your lover's form to alleviate some of the cold. A warm arm wrapped around you, pressing you closer to his chest. the contact of your hardened nipples against the rough fabric of his shirt made you sigh against his neck. 

"Need you." You murmured, "Please."

Din breathed hard against your skin, the breath tickling your exposed flesh. You wiggled uncomfortably, now bare against his mostly clothed form. The exposure of your skin against his armor was at first uncomfortable. Then that feeling dissolved into desire, realizing the difference in between your naked state and his still ceremoniously covered form. 

"Such a good girl." Din spoke, and you wanted to preen at the words. "Wish I could have you like this all the time, so open and ready for me."

To emphasize the words a hand wiggled between you both, coming to rest at the peak of your thighs. You groaned at the contact, even if it was a sloppy and passing touch. Then, with practiced skill, Din’s fingers traced your core. A single, gloved index finger swiped from your entrance to your slit, and you nearly became undone at the sensation. He knew your body like the back of his hands, with all your weak spots and indents that made you keen with desire. 

"Please." You said again, the word breathless as it spilled pas your lips. "Din."

The utterance of his name seemed to light a fire within him. His strokes resumed, and the wetness of your entrance collected on his fingers. You threw your head back, lost in the sensation of his touch against your most sensitive part. 

"You’re so needy, aren't you?" Din asked with his voice low, and you wanted to groan an affirmation in response. "I see the way you make eyes at me during meetings, the way you smile at me when were alone."

It was true. It was all true. You constantly were waiting for the time when you spent alone, in the dark of nights, trying to stifle your sounds so as not to alert the guards outside his door. Now, here, you could be as loud as you wanted. So, you let a gasp echo forth, inside the ice cave in the middle of a frosted nowhere. 

"Din." You gasped again, rocking against his length. You felt the wet slide of his member against your core, keening at the contact. "Mand'alor."

Din growled, seizing your hips, and dragging you closer to him. An undeniable need was coiling in the lower reaches your groin, one you couldn’t quench no matter how you tried. 

A finger dipped into your entrance, and you nearly collapsed against his broad chest. It was nothing compared to his length, but the temporary fullness made you sigh in relief. Weeks and weeks of being denied by the presence of his audience made you open and pliant against his touch, 

You needed him, all of him. Your lazy, unrushed touches compared to his purposeful, intentional strokes left you reeling with desire. His fingers crooked inside you, curling against a bump wall of nerves, and you nearly wailed with the fire that burned against the pads of his fingers. 

_"Dola."_ Din chuckled against your neck, and you nearly shivered at the word. "All for me?"

You sighed, grinding down on the fingers inside you. "All for you." You murmured, lowering your lips under the collar of his shirt, and biting the skin there. Din growled, pumping his fingers inside you in a way that left you loose, undeniably needy under his touch. 

You wanted more of him, needed to touch him. Your hands clawed at his shirt, feeling the layers of protective padding under your nails. 

"Impatient." He growled, teeth catching against your collarbone. 

"And you aren't?" You gasped back, sinking down further onto his hand and _oh..._

Din adjusted, withdrawing his fingers, the absence made you whine, needing that fullness within you to chase that quench to the crackling fire whin your core. 

Instead he reached for the zipper on the side of his body, drawing it down and releasing the padded vest. You helped him slip it from his shoulders, but even then his undershirt remained. You groaned in frustration, hands crawling under the hem before he could get it off. You felt him shiver under your touch.

"Kriff, you're cold." He murmured with a sharp gasp.

"Come warm me up then." You purred, sliding your bare thighs over the metal of his greaves. Hands having discarded the shirt and exposing his bare chest, Din did just that. His arms encircled you, head descending from your jaw to your neck and peppering a series of bites there. Force, it was like he had heard you think about those damned high collar shirts. 

Your hands traced his bare torso, nails scraping along the scarred skin there. You could feel the goosebumps you left in your wake, both from your touch and the cold. Din hugged you close to his chest, and you arched into him, feeling the way your breasts rubbed against his toned muscular frame. 

Hands rising to his face, you brought his head back from the side of your neck where he was leaving a mark that you would NOT be able to hide. Forehead resting against his, you brought your lips down on him with a remarkable gentleness compared to your burning desire.

He hummed, and you felt him smile against your cheek. 

"Wonder what all those officials would think of this." He spoke, voice echoing deep inside your chest. "You, sitting all pretty on my lap, draped in my fur cape."

You shuddered at the image despite yourself. You couldn't help it, imagining your exposed form straddling your king's lap as he held an otherwise mundane meeting with scandalized council members. The thought of a dozen eyes on your naked form whilst Din rocked into you, a bruising hold on you, made you nearly come undone right there.

"They'd be outraged." You gasped, bucking your hips. "The Mand'alor having his way with a royal advisor right there on the throne?"

Din's grip on your back tightened, one hand lowering to fondle an ass cheek. He remained silent, and you knew that he was thinking, contemplating your words in his head. Gods, he wasn't serious was he?

You were falling apart against him, groin curling in a desperate need for release. 

"Din." You whined again, and this time your plea didn’t go unrewarded. 

Din listed you, his gloved hand rough against your bare thighs. He guided you upwards, still straddling him until you were hovering above him. Your entrance brushed over his tip of his member. Even as you tried to rock down on him, the bruising grip on your thighs stopped you. You keened desperately, overwhelmed by sensation. The freezing air of the bunker combined with the furnace radiating from his form and your unquenched need made you tremble.

"I guess I might just have to make you my queen then." He spoke, voice dangerously low. You sucked in a gasp, and as you did he arched into you, sliding into your entrance in one smooth thrust. 

Stars exploded behind your eyelids, and a shameless, needy moan poured from your lips. _Force._ It was so much, too much. His girth inside you stretched you in the best of ways, and it took everything in you not to reach your peak right then and there.

"Gods..." You groaned, feeling that emptiness within you finally filled. 

Before you could completely teeter away from the edge Din bucked up into you, and the sound that left you was nothing short of utter filth.

"Mine." He growled and rocked up into you again. You keened a high note in your throat, unable to contain your sounds any longer. "All mine."

He set a steady pace, hands holding onto your thighs so he could drive into you. It was all you could do to simply cling onto him, body pliant and willing under his touch. 

"Yours!" You echoed back, voice cracking. "All yours, my king. Mand'alor."

The sound Din made then was nothing short of primal, you felt it in your chest as he rolled your hips against him and FORCE- The spot that he hit made you forget the cold, the crackling fire, the weeks of going without him, everything except the peak of pleasure he was chasing with you.

"Din!" You nearly shouted, figure trembling violently as he hit that spot again and you were reminded how well he knew your body, had it mapped like constellations inside his mind. 

"Kriff-" Din cursed, and suddenly you were being moved. Limp as you were, you didn't realize what was happening until Din had you cradled sideways, back flush to his chest without ever breaking contact. You had only a moment to catch your breath, the world spinning endlessly until he resumed. A broken moan left you, and Gods you were glad that this wasn't the throne room, because otherwise-

You couldn't even finish the thought before Din's hands snaked around to your front, groping, and pinching your breasts. His head fell to your neck and shoulder, and you lifted a heavy, limp arm to tangle your fingers in his hair.

 _"Cyare."_ You spoke in your native tongue, the word slurred but amorous. _"Beloved."_

That alone did something to Din you never quite understood. Cursing, he stopped his ministrations and held you fast. His steady, even pace stuttered, and suddenly your entire body jolted as he truly rocked against you. With every thrust a gasping, wanton sound left you. The coil in your lower half burned brighter, faster, hotter.

"Love you. Need you, Din- _Cyare-_ " You babbled, the words spilling out as your entire arched like a bow and suddenly the world fell out from underneath you. Weeks of desire and need overflowed like a cup filled to the brim, pleasure shooting from that spot within you all the way to the tips of your toes and pads of your fingers. 

"Din!" You cried, the sound a wail in the cold, fur draped bunker. You were sure it was loud enough to penetrate even the howl of the wind outside. Hand tangled deep in his brown locks, you gripped onto it to try and anchor yourself from the wave of release that washed over you.

The monarch behind you groaned low in his chest, nearly crushing you against his form as he drove into you once, twice, and with a stutter of his hips, fell loose against your form. The breath he had been holding came loose with a heavy sigh, arms limp around you. 

It took a moment for you both to collect yourselves, breathing hard and shivering from release and the cold. You combed your hand again, gentler this time, chest heaving from exertion. Din had his head buried against your shoulder, each exhale tickling the exposed flesh there. With your free hand you fumbled for the fur cape, dragging it sloppily over you both.

Din shivered at the contact, still lost in a whirlwind of sensations. Tucked against his form, you basked in the afterglow of your lovemaking, for once not caring about the throne, Din's title, your duties, or anything else in the world. All that mattered was him, right here beside you. 

Slowly, Din came to, withdrawing himself. You bit back at gasp at the sudden emptiness, only for your Mand'alor to shift against you, tucking himself around you protectively. Legs tangled, arms wrapped around your torso, head buried into your shoulder, you felt him truly relax for what seemed like the first time in months. 

"Love you too." He mumbled sleepily, sated and exhausted. _"Cyar'ika."_

Warm, pleased, fed, and satisfied, you felt the gentle haze of slumber lick at your senses. Not one to resist temptation, you let yourself go willingly, the velvety curtain of sleep drawing fast over your senses.

\---

"Did you mean what you said?" You asked the next day, hair still drying from the fresher inside the shuttle. Din's helmeted face turned to you once more, tilting in consideration. "About making me queen?"

You swore you nearly saw the Mandalorian's helmet glow from his blush, shoulders tense under your earnest gaze. 

"I-...yes." He replied at last, and your eyes became impossibly wide. Your heart beat hard and fast in your chest, stomach fluttering at his confession. Not elaborating, Din stared at you, waiting anxiously for a response. 

You padded closer to him, feet muffled by the furs carpeting the bunker floor. You kneeled in front of him as he sat by the fire. With a sigh, you tucked yourself into his side and rested your head against his lap. 

"I'm not much of a ruler." You said softly, and you felt him release a bated breath.

"Neither am I." He replied sardonically. You tilted your head to look at him, eyes shining with adoration. "You'd probably do a better job than I would."

You didn't answer, dragging one of his gloved hands down to pet your still wet hair. 

"You sure you want me?" You asked, almost shyly. "There's lots of other clan leaders that would love for you to marry their daughters, create an alliance."

Din stopped, withdrawing his hand. You leaned to look at him as he undid his helmet, lifting it up and sitting it beside him. 

"I don't need an alliance." He told you, soft brown eyes gazing into your own. "I need you. Beside me, with me, always."

Your heart soared at his words, filling you with a joy you had never felt in your entire life. You sat up, sitting yourself beside him so you could look clearly into his face. With a smile, the joy in it equal to a thousand stars, you held his face and bestowed upon him a soft, gentle kiss. Din's hands fluttered up to you, holding onto your hands as he leaned his forehead against yours in a Keldabe kiss.

"Well then." You whispered, the utter love in your voice evident. "Who am I to deny my king?"

\---

Bonus:  
A few days had passed. You and your Mand'alor had settled into an easy rhythm, taking turns preparing meals, feeding the fire, and checking to make sure that no one had found you yet. When the light outside faded, and the howl of the wind picked up, you curled against his broader frame, covered in thick blankets to stay warm as you read to him, watched holo-dramas, or engaged in slightly more amorous activities.

That evening, you were so busy dozing in Din's lap, his fingers combing through your hair as he scanned a datapad, that you didn't hear the perimeter sensor go off. The small ping from inside the ship was drowned out by the steadily crackling fire and the sound of your lover's heartbeat.

So, it was much to your surprise when a shadow fell over the fire near the entrance in the cave. Both of you were instantly on your feet, reaching for nearby weapons in case of an errant Wampa attack. Despite your bodyguard status, Din positioned himself in front of you, already geared up in his beskar plating. 

"Sorry, my king, am I disturbing you?" A voice called out, and you watched as a familiar figure stepped into the orange circle of light cast by the fire. 

"Fett." You breathed, relieved and disappointed at the same time. Din lowered his blaster, but if anything grew rigid at the appearance of the other warrior. " _Osi'kyr_ , you surprised me."

Fett merely widened his stance, crossing his arms. He glowered at you both, his displeasure evident even from under his helmet. You shrank at little, suddenly feeling like a child who got caught sneaking out. In some ways, you were. Din too, hung his head a little, likely embarrassed at being caught.

"Don't mind me." He quipped irritably. "I do love being called by the princess to hunt down and drag your _shebs_ back to Mandalore."

You winced, and similarly, Din shrank a little without saying anything.

"I have better things to do than chase you two around." He spoke again, voice dipping low into warning. "I have a syndicate to run, and here I am tracking down a pair of _di'kuta_ who can't keep their hands off each other for more than a cycle."

You felt your ears warm at the scolding, face flushed at his words. Of course, he knew. Everyone probably knew about your affair with the planetary ruler.

The silence stretched long, Boba staring down you both from the other side of the fire.

"How'd you find us?" You asked at last, voice hesitant under his frustrated gaze. 

Boba jerked his gaze to you as you still hid slightly behind Din's taller frame. You grimaced. 

"Kryze sent someone ahead to Ryloth. When you didn't show she let Fennec and I know immediately." he replied at last. 

You huffed in exasperation. "Bo..." You sighed. No doubt you yourself were in for another scolding once you two returned. It just meant you'd have to get even craftier to find some alone time with Din. 

However...

You glanced up at your beloved, and Din glanced at you over his shoulder. Even without being able to see his face you could tell he had a similar line of thought. 

"Surely Lady Kryze can't object to the Mand'alor spending time alone with his queen?" You asked innocently, fluttering your eyelashes at the bounty hunter. 

"Congrats." Boba intoned dryly, arms still crossed. "Now get on the damned ship before I drag you on it."

Like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Din trudged forward with you in tow. 

Boba waited until the two of you had begun up the ramp to your shuttle when he turned, calling out:

"Next time, if you don't want to be caught, might as well invite me."

Din stopped dead, turning slowly towards the hunter. For a moment, you saw him reach for the vibro-blade tucked into his belt. _"Vod..."_ He spoke warningly. Boba shrugged, but you could tell he had a shit-eating grin under his helmet. 

"A joke, my king." He returned easily, ever mocking of Din's title. You snorted, hitting the ramp panel, and watching the hunter vanish back to his own ship, ready to escort you both back to a likely very angry Bo-Katan.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't look at me lol


End file.
